The Sins That Have Once Been Committed
by JunjouSekaiMangaLover
Summary: Lust, Is the Flower Gluttony, Is the Seed Pride, Is the Gem Envy, Is the Spring Sloth, Is the Wind Greed, Is the Soil Wrath, Is the Forest The sons and daughters of the sins that many have committed, how will these teens survive such a disastrous life that they are forced to live with? Will they ever have a normal life once their about to go on the wild adventure. Find out.


Chapter One: The Sons and Daughters Of The Sinners

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lamia – The Daughter Of Lust

Label: The Son Of Lust

Gabrielle: Daughter Of Glutton (She's thin but she can only think about food.)

Gabe: Son Of Glutton

Veronica: Daughter Of The Vanity (Pride)

Paeton: Son Of Pride (Vanity)

Eaden: Son Of Envy

Echo: Daughter Of Envy

Sakina: Daughter Of Sloth

Samith: Son Of Sloth

Genesis: Daughter Of Greed

Garrett: Son Of Greed

Waverly: Daughter Of Wrath

Wade: Son Of Wrath

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do you have any idea what it feels like to be sinned even if you have not committed a sin?

Have you ever felt like your actions are being dealt with by somebody else?

Like a Puppet?

Have you ever felt like what you're doing isn't what you want to be doing?

Like….Being tainted by the forces of the unknown.

These Teens have felt all these fears and pain.

Read the adventure they are about to go on.

"Come on Genesis! I wanna get the cupcakes before anyone else does! "Garrett shouted.

"I know you do, Garrett! But I wanna get them before you do! "Genesis Shouted back.

Genesis and Garrett: Son and Daughter of the sin "Greed". They are both stubborn when it comes to personal things of matter, like love, friends or family (If there's a problem). As you can probably tell they are both very greedy when it comes to wanting stuff or a person, they can be a handful. Garrett was born on March 21st 1991 and Genesis was born on March 24th 1993. Their gemstones are both blood ruby stones. Garrett and Genesis can be the same. Not always but sometimes. They can also be quite competitive.

Genesis's Personality: Stubborn, Cute, Likable, Demanding and Sometimes Serious (If needed.) But no one can actually take her seriously because she's so cute. Her brother believes her at times.

Genesis's Likes: Chocolate Cake, Cute Things, Mysterious Novels, Boys, Shopping and Dolls.

Genesis's Dislikes: People who pretend to be something that their not, cheesy stories, nerds, jellybeans and people who lie.

Garrett's Personality: Sociable, Smart, Kind, Courageous and a good leader.

Garrett's Likes: Cute girls, Poetry, Sailing, Chocolate Cake and Mythology.

Garrett's Dislikes: People who pretend to be something that their not, cheesy stories and Fishing.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! But I'm gonna get there first!" Genesis shouted back.

"Oh no you won't!" Garrett shouted back at his in a playful way.

Then the two playful siblings just ran by the paparazzi and there were a lot of flash from the cameras that they were holding. Then Genesis ran past the people that were coming out of the limo and she saw from the corner of her eye and she sees Paeton and Veronica coming out of the vehicle. Girls and boys were surrounding the famous popstars.

"Whoa, take it easy ladies. There's only one of me, calm down. "Paeton said as he was full of himself much being the son of the sin "Vanity".

"Boys, please. I can show all of you a great date later. I have to be in the club that I promised I'd be in, but maybe next handsome. "Veronica said as her fingers glided away from a fan boy's chin making him faint to the ground.

Paeton and Veronica: Son and Daughter Of The Sin "Vanity or Pride". As you can see, they are full of themselves. They spend all day looking into the dozens of mirrors they have in their house, making themselves look pretty and doing gosh who knows what. They are famous for what they do in the TV and Music business. Paeton is a Rock star musician and Veronica is TV actress. They both love what they do and they love all of their fans, they're both very beautiful and handsome. They get that as a gift. Paeton was born on July 1st 1991 and Veronica was born on July 12th 1992. Both of them are surprisingly an open book, when you ask them a secret of their own, they'll tell you. No hesitation. And the two of them together are like "Two open minds think alike", no more to say.

Paeton's Personality: Likable, Egocentric, Friendly, Smart and Sociable.

Veronica's Personality: Likable, Egocentric, Friendly, Sociable and Naïve.

Paeton's Likes: Books, a mirror, his fans, basketball and himself.

Veronica's like: A mirror, desserts, cute things, ping-pong, her fans and herself.

Paeton's dislikes: A broken mirror, golf, emo people and people who turn on him.

Veronica's dislikes: A broken mirror, golf, emo people and people who turn on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Greed and Vanity are here, now let move on with the others.


End file.
